Stay With Me
by punkrocker1234
Summary: Hey so this is my first fanfic! Something horrific has happened to Beca... (I suck at summaries, please read!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey so this is my first fanfic! This is just a short snippet of a story that I am writing and feedback would be appreciated, if there are any good reiews or anything then I will continue with it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own pitch perfect or any of their characters :(**

I froze as I looked into the dark, blood-filled pit. There she was, I had finally found her; but this wasn't the girl that I knew. Her hair wasn't the beautiful hazel brown that I loved, not anymore; it was deep red. She was drenched in a pool of her own blood. The parts of her face that I could see, I wished that I couldn't. There was a deep cut that sliced across her cheek and her eye was more black and swollen than I have ever seen; with crimson flowing down from just above it. Her whole body was shaking slightly as she laid there, if it wasn't for that I might have thought that she was dead. From the waist up, she was sliced again and again and I could see her open flesh through what was left of her shirt. As I ran towards her, screaming out her name. She turned her head to look into my eyes and all I could see was fear. No, not fear, torture. Pure torture. These people hadn't just tortured her body; they had tortured her mind and soul along with it.

I couldn't bear to see her like this yet I couldn't tear my eyes away. I could almost feel my heart rip in half at the sight of it all. For a moment I just laid there with her, cradling her as she cried into my arms. It was as if I was in a trance and I wasn't brought back into reality until I could hear harsh, thundering footsteps coming our way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) hope this chapter is okay? Sorry its not very long, next chapter will be longer, enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own pitch perfect or any of the characters :(**

(Aubrey's POV)

The last time I saw Chloe was 2 days ago now, Beca isn't replying to any of my messages either. I keep running through it in my head, hoping to get a hint of where she has gone. At first I thought that she had just gone out with the alt girl for a day.

_At some frat party that Chloe had dragged me to, I found myself standing by the drinks, watching the area that was apparently the dance floor. To be fair the music that was blasted out wasn't half bad, but the dancing that was taking place by drunken collage kids made me cringe like crazy. A tap on my shoulder brought my eyes to one of these drunken collage kids, a drunk red-head_ _named Chloe to be exact._

_"Breeeeee! This party is awesome! Come dance with meee!" Chloe slurred in her drunken state, pulling me with quite an impressive strength with how unbalanced she was. With a sigh I followed the giggling ginger into the crowd of sweaty people and began moving to the music. After a short while, I heard a squeal as a dark girl walked through the door, making her way over to the drinks table. I chuckled as Chloe ran towards the girl_ _and engulfed_ _her in a bear hug._

_"Becs you made it! I was starting to think you weren't cominggg!" The ginger squealed once again, still giggling to herself._

_" A_ _house full of drunken gropes_ _from sleazy_ _collage guys and_ _listening to shitty music all night? Why,_ _I wouldn't miss it for the world," replied the younger girl, voice laced with sarcasm and a smirk plastered on her face. Chloe pouted as soon as the reply came and Beca couldn't help but chuckle at her adorableness._

_"Missed you though Ginge," she said with a wink, receiving a nudge on the shoulder from the taller girl for the nickname._

_"Hey Bree. Wow you look like you're having fun" Beca said, this time talking to me. Before I could reply though, Chloe burst back into the conversation._

_"She just needs more beer! So do you Becs, you two are WAAAAY too sober!"_

_We both followed the energetic red-head to the drinks table and all went back to the makeshift dance floor. After hours and hours of dancing, Beca said that she was going to step outside for a breath of fresh air. When she didn't return after about half an hour, from what I could tell of her slurred words,_ _Chloe said that she was going to go and see where she was while I went to find Jesse who had also been at the party for a few hours._

_The next day, after waking up to my phone beeping loudly on my face, indicating that I had a message, I read a text from Chloe that she was fine and had gone out for a while, and that she would be back later._

_That was the last I ever heard of my best friend._

I went to find Jesse and he was out looking for Beca, apparently she had also gone missing. I went to her dorm with him and all of her things were left in exactly the same place as usual. No clothes missing, even her mixing things were left on her desk, she would never leave without them. Jesse started to panic and my stomach churned. I knew that if I wouldn't be able to keep myself together for much longer and I really didn't want to throw up right now. Jesse said that he would carry on looking for anything that could help us find the two and suggested that I should go back to the apartment that I shared with Chloe to look for clues.

On my way back to the apartment, I realized that it was starting to get dark out and started to freak out even more, thoughts spiraling around my head about where my best friend and her girlfriend could have gone. Suddenly my stomach lurched and I ran to the nearest toilets available. That's how I found myself sobbing on the floor of the girls toilet cubicles, my head spinning and my stomach churning.


End file.
